Alexander IV, High King of Anglaria
History of Alexander IV Early Life Alexander was born as the son of Duke Charles III of Istit and Lady Clovina of Arpinum. Alexander was the heir to the throne of the Emperos of the Mardrim but he never made any attempt to claim this title. He mostly served as a noble who tried not to interfere with politics. Revolt of the Nobility The first time Alexander interefered in politics was in 1453. The nobles disagreed with the rule of the new High King, Claudius XV. The nobles and the common people disliked him and he was seen as a conjurer of dark magic that he supposedly recieved from the God Atum. Therefroe the nobles revolted. An alliance was formed between the most important nobles. These were the Duke of Istit, the Duke of Arpinum and the Duke of Mar. They joint forces and lead an incredible army against Claudius. The High King his sole ally was his daughter-in-law Queen Antonia III of Norgan. However she refused to fight for him. Therefore Claudius was quickly captured and killed. All other male members of his house soon followed. The nobles then elected Alexander as the new High King although Alexander had no position in the line of succession. Early Reign: Conflict with Antonia III of Norgan After Antonia's husband and son were executed by the nobles and Alexander was crowned High King she started opposing them. She wanted retribution for the deaths in her family. Alexander refused to give her any and married her daughter and niece to his grandsons. Empress Flavia of Hoxberg, sister of Alexander and mother of Antonia interefered. Antonia, Alexander, Emperor Octavius II of Hoxberg and King Bink I of Frisia then forged an alliance with the goal of conquering the Western Lands that were occupied by the Moghul. Early Reign: The Death of Agravain In 1455 Prince Agravain was assassinted. He was found in his bedroom stabbed multiple times. The High Priest of Ragnarok, Agravain of Dordrecht, brought evidence that Alexander's second son, the Duke of Istit, had murdered his elder brother. For this Duke Charles IV was stripped of all his titles and banished. His only child, his son Harthan was adopted by Alexander and given the title Duke of Summerfeld. As a reward for his findings Agravain was given the title Duke of Ofir. He was also appointed Lord High Chancellor, succeeding the dead prince. The Rebellion: The Traitor-Son of Istit In 1458 Charles rebelled with Istit. They wanted to reclaim the Kingdom of Istit as a souvereing kingdom with Charles as its monarch. He was crowned King Charles I of Istit and raised a great army. He was joint by King Meridos I of Mirag and Queen Antonia III of Norgan. This treason lead to the withdrawel of Hoxberg from the alliance, leaving Frisia as Anglaria's only ally. During 1459 Istit and Anglaria fought some battles but none was really conclusive. Istit believed that the Moghul Empire would support them. The Istitian Rebellion: World War Since Charles was the son-in-law of the Emperor of Moghul. However Emperer Brutus VII of Moghul joint forces with Anglaria. The Hoxberg Empire then invaded the north of Moghul trying to save Istit. Mirag was mostly fighting for souvereignty because since the Fall of the Mardrim Empire they had been a protectorate of Anglaria. In 1460 a joint force of Ufir and Hafor took the port-city of Lippe the main capitol in Southern Mirag. Ufir and Anglaria also led an attack on Ymeria and took that city. Norgan fell quickly after that. Nevertheless Queen Antonia and her army joint Mirag in their capitol. They were back with a large army from Hoxberg. Frisia then invaded the city of Mirag together with the forces that took Ymeria and Norgan. The armies that had taken Lippe marched on to take Schwerin. Another Hoxberg army was sent into Portia which they completely conquered. However they the army was destroyed by the Frisians. The remaining soldiers fled to Kaz-Arkîk where they were joint by more soldiers from Hoxberg. World War: The Fall of Mirag In 1461 Mirag fell, but Queen Antonia of Norgan and her army had fled to Kaz-Arkîk. Meridos of Mirag had been killed in battle and in anarchy his family was murdered by General Selim Antonius. His grandfather Duke Silus I of Schwerin then took command and killed Antonius. Silus his wife, Alexandra was the righful heiress to the throne and was crowned Queen of Mirag. Silus and Alexandra then fled with a small army to join Antonia in Kaz-Arkîk. However the seventy-one years old Alexandra had gotten ill during the travelling and died only a week after arriving in Kaz-Arkîk. Alexandra's elder daughter and namesake had been the mother of Selim Antonius and was therefore skipped in line of succession. The new Queen was her sister, Isis. However Isis was a woman living in Anglaria. Isis and her husband the lowborn Lucius Septimius Severus fled to Kaz-Arkîk where Isis was crowned Queen. Isis then betrayed Antonia and took control of Kaz-Arkîk. She captured Queen Antonia and Count Marcus III of Neapolis. However in 1462 the Hoxberg main army had returned from the Moghul Empire after pillaging most of the north. They recaptured Kaz-Arkîk and the entire family was executed except for Alexandra jr. She was crowned Queen of Mirag and Mirag rejoint Hoxberg and Norgan. World War: The Turningpoint Only a month later Istit fell and King Charles was taken captive. However he convinced Alexander to speak with Hoxberg and his allies. The Moghul Empire was stronger than ever and had now stationed its army in Istit, hoping to stay. Anglaria, Frisia, Ufir, Hafor, Hoxberg, Istit, Mirag and Norgan then declared truce and joint forces against the Moghul. The Moghul were defeated in Istit and the north was competely overrun. The Moghul Emperor the surrendered and they decided to start working on a treaty. However Alexandra II of Mirag had died in battle and had no successor. World War: The Division of land The Moghul Empire had to award land mostly to Hoxberg but also to Anglaria and Hafor. For its service Frisia was awarded the some land in Portia. But in trade they had award some werstern land to Anglaria as an extra buffer. Northern Mirag was taken by Anglaria, which nobody protested, while Southern Mirag was awarded to Ufir. Southern Mirag was again called Lippe-Schwerin and became apart of Ufir. Norgan also had to award some land to Anglaria. World War: The Aftermath Anglaria believed there were some people that had to be eliminated because they were a danger to the Kingdom. These were the Rebel Prince Charles and Queen Antonia III of Norgan. Therefore they assassinated Antonia III in 1463. However Charles escaped before he could be executed. Antonia III was succeeded by her daughter Antonia IV. She was also the wife of Prince Augustus of Anglaria, Alexander's heir. She was pregnant with their child, but died in childbirth. The child did not survive either.The last remaining descendant of King Marcus V of Norgan was now Princess Antonia of Anglaria, righful heiress to the Anglarian throne and wife of Duke Harthan I of Summerfeld. She was crowned Queen of Norgan. The Grandsons In 1464 Summerfeld and Queen Antonia V had a son. He was named Alexander Claudius Arminius, named after Alexander, founder of the Mardrim Empire, Claudius I & Claudius the Great the founder of the House of Firnia and the Latin King and finally Arminius I, founder of the High Kingdom of Anglaria. These were fitting names since he was heir to the Kingship of Norgan and second in line for the High Kingship of Anglaria which includes the inheritence of Emperor of the Mardrim. Of course his cousin Prince Augustus was extremely jealous of Summerfeld, mostly because he was already a King. The War of Princes and Death In 1468 Summerfeld declared his grandfather to be an illegitimate ruler. The Duke of Ofir, the High Priest of Rangarok supported him. Many nobles believed that the World War had been Alexander's fault for taunting Antonia of Norgan and Meridos of Mirag. Harthan declared that only the true heir to the throne of Perseus III and Ororo I, Queen of Portia should be allowed to rule. Most of the common people and many nobles agreed. They started a war which lasted three years. Then they captured Prince Augustus and killed him. Alexander then surrendered. He was executed for High Treason together with many others. Category:Anglarians Category:Mardrim Category:House of Waddinxvene Category:Dukes of Istit Category:House of Waddinxvene-Istit Category:Armageddon Knights Category:High Kings of Anglaria